The Troll Tribunal
The Troll Tribunal was a council of Troll leaders who looked after the well-beings of trollkind, as well as keep Gunmar from escaping the Darklands (until Team Trollhunters unintentionally released him to rescue Jim). The Tribunal was later disbanded after the betrayal of Queen Usurna, who assassinated Vendel, falsely exiled Jim into the Deep, and revealed her true loyalties to Gunmar. History It's currently unknown how or when the Troll Tribunal was founded. For the majority of Part Two, the Tribunal was one of Team Trollhunters' major obstacles in their goal of finding the now-released Gunmar. However, instead of plotting a way to stop Gunmar, Queen Usurna (who was secretly the mole for Gunmar) easily convinces the Tribunal to blame Jim Lake Jr. for releasing the Skullcrusher, which ended up giving Gunmar more time to sneak into Trollmarket until Jim was no longer in his way. After Usurna assassinates Vendel and falsely exiles Jim into the Deep, Usurna gains control and respect from the residence of Trollmarket, at least until she reveals her true nature by presenting Gunmar to all of Trollmarket. The Troll Tribunal was ultimately destroyed after this act of betrayal. Members * Vendel, representative of Heartstone Trollmarket † * Usurna, representative of the Krubera Caverns (betrayed) † * Gatto, representative of the Volcanic Mountains (formerly) * Wumpa, representative of the Quagawump Marshlands (formerly) * Bork, representative of an unknown tribe † Trivia * Despite Team Trollhunters playing a crucial part in releasing Gunmar, it can be argued that the Troll Tribunal were just as (if not more) responsible for Gunmar's escape. Their actions were largely made out of their fear of Gunmar and their skepticism of their first human Trollhunter, which allowed themselves to be blindly manipulated by the traitorous Queen Usurna (minus Vendel, of course, who was pretty much the only sane member). ** They foiled Jim's first attempt at escaping the Darklands which lead to him being captured by the Gumm-Gumms, thus unleashing a chain of events that would eventually lead to the Skullcrusher's inevitable freedom. *** It can also be argued that each of the members (minus Vendel) were also pretty much too arrogant to admit that they were just too afraid to deal with Gunmar (as well as a few stray Gumm-Gumms in general), especially towards peace in general. Even when Toby Domzalski called them out for this, their arrogance were shown more in light when they stubbornly deny this accusation, mainly because they just viewed him as an incompetent, naïve human. **** Even Blinky remarks multiple times in the first half of Part One that arrogance can lead someone astray and potentially get themselves killed in the process. ** Due to Usurna's influence and manipulation, the Tribunal members decide to waste time blaming Jim instead of focusing on how to rid Gunmar once and for all if they were so worried about the fate of their world. Because of this, Gunmar uses this time to sneak into Trollmarket while Usurna banishes Jim into the Deep to keep him from interfering Gunmar's takeover. ** Plus, Jim has unlocked the only weapon capable of killing Gunmar, the Sword of Eclipse, something that his predecessors have never accomplished in a millennia, but only to still be constantly blind-sighted by Usurna). Category:Groups Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Allies